I Don't Have a Problem
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Elle has a drinking problem. She left the BAU without feeling guilty for shooting Lee. Spencer wants to help her but soon becomes an addict of drugs after Tobias kidnapps him. Can these two help one another overcome life threatening issues? E/S. R n R.
1. Try

**G-c:** In hopes of taking on more well-received Criminal Minds fanfics, I have asked those on Livejournal, what they want to read. I was then given an idea by darkmagic_luvr. Here is the needed info:

**Pair:** Elle and Spencer

**Rating:** Mature for drug/alcohol abuse, self inflicted injury, romance, angst, and strong language and adult situations.

**Summary:** When Elle left the BAU abruptly, she didn't want to ever look back. But when Spencer pursues her, they start to bond. As their relationship progresses in the shadows, Spencer has a near death experience after being kidnapped by Tobias. This causes him to turn to drugs while Elle is still struggling with her drinking problem. Will these two save each other or even themselves for that matter? Or will they ignore their addictions and distance themselves from the kind of the help they truly need?

**Setting:** This takes place right after Elle leaves and right before Emily comes in.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, the idea isn't mine either. Love love. 3

I Don't Have a Problem - Try

The case in Dayton, Ohio was a difficult one for everyone but most of the pressure was placed on Elle's shoulders when she was asked to be an undercover female target for catching the unsub. No one seemed to think Elle would be affected personally after being shot in her own home less than a month ago. After the Ohio case she shot the unsub and claimed self defense. Hotch wasn't so sure but she was innocent until proven guilty. Hotch couldn't let it go and ordered she be given a psychological evaluation. She skipped it and took off for a day or so. Hotch went after her while Reid in the others went onto another case. Now they were on their way back and Gideon was just getting off the phone with Hotch who was back in headquarters.

"I still think I should have said something to her." Spencer said.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. What she did was not your fault." Derek said as Spencer just glanced off. He still felt bad. He was sure Elle shot the man without him trying to attack her but he knew how she got to snapping point. Couldn't anyone else see she wasn't in her right mind?

"Yeah." Reid just nodded. Back with Hotch, Elle had turned in her badge and gun and left. Hotch sighed and would wait for the team to return to tell them the news. The next morning was fairly easy. No cases came in and so Hotch sat the team down to tell them Elle had quit.

"Elle has decided to leave the BAU." Hotch said to his teammates. No one seemed all that surprised. Derek sighed and looked off. Everyone else shared a similar expression of sadness but not shock. Spencer bit the inside of his mouth; he was clearly the only one upset about it.

"Why didn't anyone try to help her?" He asked aloud. "I mean we all know what she did but…she wasn't in a good place. Instead of letting her walk away, why can't we—"

"Reid, we did try." Derek said.

"I scheduled a—" Hotch started to say.

"No, I mean that stuff doesn't help someone who went through a trauma." Reid said to them and everyone looked to him. "All we were doing was treating her like a criminal."

"She shot a person." Derek said.

"Forget it." Spencer sighed and got up and walked out. Garcia watched him go and bit her lip uncomfortably.

"He's upset because he talked to her right before she shot Lee." Derek just explained and got up after Reid who seemed to be tossing blame around for Elle's leave of absence. "Hey, Reid." He called and went over to where he was standing. "Let's talk." He said.

"No, why should that help?" He asked.

"I'm glad you're not blaming yourself for this but that doesn't mean you should blame others." He said.

"So just because Elle shot someone, you won't treat her like a friend anymore. All everyone seems to care about is that she shot someone when we have to do that every day on the job." He pointed out. "Would you turn on me if I had to shoot someone?"

"Reid, she didn't have to shoot the guy." Derek said.

"No one knows that for sure." He said.

"Reid…" Derek bit his lip; it seemed they weren't going to reach a medium. Spencer looked to his friend and sat down. Spencer wasn't one to be overly emotional so Derek didn't know how to reach out.

"Forget it." Spencer said as he just opened his e mail and started to write to Elle. He had her other e mail address and wanted to see if she was alright. Derek nodded and sat at his own desk by Spencer and kept quiet.

Meanwhile Elle was at home, just going through some old things that needed to be tossed away. She looked up and saw a new message. She walked over to her laptop which had a beer next to it. She opened the e mail and read it aloud, "Elle, I just heard from Hotch that you left. I'd really like to talk to you about it. Spencer." It was short and sweet. Elle bit her lip and sat down and sipped her beer and stared at the computer. She wanted to open up to Reid but something was holding her back. The woman glanced off and finished off her beer and got up to put it in her recycling. The taste still lingered in her mouth and it wasn't a very good one. Cheap beer always tasted like shit. Elle decided she might as well e mail the boy genius and see what he was up to. She could always pretend to be happy; she knew how to trick people.

Over in Quantico, Reid was eating lunch at his desk, it was noon now and most people had gone out to eat since the office was a tad stuffy and uncomfortable. He heard a ping and looked to see an e mail from Elle. His heart lifted as he read it softly, "Reid, I don't really want to talk about it." It said. Sure he was disappointed at the lack of writing but he was glad she even bothered to reply. He was sure she was in a dark place. He sat back and bit his lip, maybe he could invite her out for a drink tonight. He didn't think she was already drinking at lunch time.

( Genkai: That's all I will give thus far, ideas doesn't belong to me. Pictures used do, but Criminal Minds characters, show, etc are not mine. Tell me what you think, this is only the beginning. More action to come. )


	2. Out

**Pair:** Elle and Spencer

**Rating:** Mature for drug/alcohol abuse, self inflicted injury, romance, angst, and strong language and adult situations.

**Summary:** When Elle left the BAU abruptly, she didn't want to ever look back. But when Spencer pursues her, they start to bond. As their relationship progresses in the shadows, Spencer has a near death experience after being kidnapped by Tobias. This causes him to turn to drugs while Elle is still struggling with her drinking problem. Will these two save each other or even themselves for that matter? Or will they ignore their addictions and distance themselves from the kind of the help they truly need?

**Setting:** This takes place right after Elle leaves and right before Emily comes in.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, the idea isn't mine either. Love love. 3

**Author's Note:** Alright as a habit…I like to thank those who reviewed in my fic. I will do that in a moment. I am glad people are interested, if I keep getting this response, I will happily make a plan for further chapters like a story board. I just didn't want to make one and have it be put to no use. I hope you like this one.

**Asami-chann:** Thank you, glad you like the idea.

* * *

I Don't Have a Problem – Out

At the end of the day, for Spencer at least, the boy gathered his things and headed out to his car. After getting in and buckling his seat belt, Spencer dialed Elle's number and waited for her to answer. He waited and got no answer. For some reason, this set off an internal alarm in his mind so he started his car and decided to go to her house. As he pulled out of the parking structure, he noticed Hotch and JJ chatting outside, Spencer just frowned and drove on without hesitation. Spencer was having a hard time sitting still as he drove. He felt a bit fidgety and just sped up. He got to Elle's house and parked by the curb. He then got out and walked up and knocked on her door. Soon it opened, though beforehand he could hear some commotion. "Elle?" He asked, worried.

"Hey there…hey there Spen…Spencer. What are yooou doing here?"

"Elle! What are you doing drunk?" He exclaimed and hurried and put his arms around her slouched figured and awkwardly helped her in and closed her door and locked it. Spencer helped her over to the couch and set her down. He noticed a few bottles of vodka on her table, as well as a six pack of beer emptied. "It's only six o'clock, have you been drinking all day?" He asked as he knelt in front of her, waves of panic washing over him.

"I um…yeah, so?" She asked him as she put her arms around his neck and looked down at her friend. "Are you…why are you…here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to um go out for a…a drink but it looks like you beat me to it." He said lightly and pushed her gently back into the couch and removed her arms from his neck. "Elle, let me get you some water and aspirin, studies show that water is probably the best thing to drink. Coffee and sugar should be avoided and—"

"Shhhh, pretty boys shouldn't talk." She giggled and put her hand over his mouth, causing Spencer to blush.

"Elle, stop this." He muttered, obviously uncomfortable. He got up and made sure she was staying where she was. When he was sure, he moved into her kitchen, got her a glass of cold water and a Tylenol. He then hurried over and set the glass on the table and handed her the pill. "Take this." He said to her and handed her the small pill which she fumbled with. Spencer let out a sigh as he decided he had no choice but to do it himself. He opened her mouth and tossed the pill in and helped her swallow it. Elle coughed and he rubbed her back and sat next to her and handed her the glass of water. She drank some and calmed down. She sat back and Spencer kept his arm around her, he hadn't seen her in such a way before.

"You're so sweet…" Elle said softly and looked to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "So sweet and cute…and….here." She sighed and patted his cheek.

"Elle…Elle…" Spencer sighed and removed her hand and put it in her lap. He didn't have the heart to just leave her there, "Stop." He said and looked off. He decided he would have to stay until she sobered up.

"Why?" She whined. "You're the only one who seems to care I'm gone…" She said and closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"No, that's not true, the others care." Spencer assured her and removed his hand to be safe.

"But they're not here, with me now…" She replied and tilted her head and rested it on Spencer's shoulder. "This means a lot to me."

"If you lay off the drinking, I'll visit you more, ok?" He decided to make a deal with her. Elle may be a bit drunk but he felt bad about her feeling left out. Spencer knew how to deal with people like this, since his mother sometimes was hard to deal with. He was used to taking care of people. And with Elle, it wasn't bad at all.

"Okay." She said quietly and started to drift off as Spencer sat there and just got comfortable.

( Genkai: It's short, but that's cause I only got one review. Please tell me if I should continue. And no, Spencer has not been kidnapped by Tobais yet. He will be soon. And sorry if this seemed out of character, I think it wasn't too bad though. )


End file.
